ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic Evolution
=Sonic Evolution= The film features Sonic and his Friends Reunite to Fights a New Generation of Evil Plot: The Evil Wizard Zalazar encounters the Other, the leader of an extraterrestrial race known as the Gargoyles. In exchange for retrieving the Infinity Emerald,2 a powerful energy source of unknown potential, the Other promises Zalazar a demon army with which he can subjugate the Earth. Jack Mason, director of the espionage agency Sector 21., and his lieutenant Agent Nora Prime arrive at a remote research facility during an evacuation, where physicist Professor Carson is leading a research team experimenting on the Infinity Emerald.Agent Rex Striker explains that the object has begun radiating an unusual form of energy. The Tesseract suddenly activates and opens a portal, allowing Zalazar to reach Earth. Zalazar takes the Tesseract and uses his scepter to enslave Carson and several agents, including Chaotix Detective Agency { Espio, Charmy, Vector} to aid him in his getaway. In response to the attack, Fury reactivates the "Sonic Heroes ". Agent Francis and Rouge the Bat is sent to Calcutta, India to recruit Knuckles the Echidna ; Danny visits Chris, to have him review Carson's research; Mason approaches Sonic the Hedgehog,Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose,Cream the Rabbit and Big the Cat with an assignment to retrieve the Infinity Emeralds. While Team Chaotix steals iridium needed to stabilize the Infinity Emerald's power, Zalazar causes a distraction in Stuttgart, Germany, leading to a confrontation with Sonic and his Friends that ends with Zaladar's surrender. While Zaladar is being escorted to Sector 21, Shadow the Hedgehog,Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, E-123 Omega and their New Friend Shelia arrives and frees him hoping to convince him to abandon his plan and return to Ordon. After a confrontation with Sonic and Knuckles, Shadow and the Others agrees to take Zaladar to Sector 21 flying aircraft carrier, . There Zaladar is imprisoned while scientists Helen attempt to locate the Infinity Emerald. Sonic and his Friends become divided, both over how to approach Zaladar and the revelation that Sector 21. plans to harness the Tesseract to develop weapons as a deterrent against hostile extra-terrestrials. As the group argues, Team Chaotix and Zaladar's other possessed agents attack the Base, disabling its engines in flight.Tails,Omega and Chris try to restart the damaged engines, and Sonic and Knuckles attempts to Help Mason,Shadow,Shelia,Blaze fights Team Chaotix and knocks Them unconscious, breaking Zaladar's mind control. Zaladar escapes after killing Rex Striker and ejecting Sonic from the airship, while Amy.Cream and Big falls to the ground. Mason uses Striker's death to motivate Sonic and His Friends into working as a team. Chris and Danny realize that simply defeating them will not be enough for Zaladar; he needs to overpower them publicly to validate himself as ruler of Earth. Zaladar uses the Infinity Emerald, in conjunction with a device Carson built, to open a portal above Chris's old House to the Demon fleet in space, launching his invasion. Sonic and his Friends rally in defense of New York City, the location of the portal, but quickly realize they will be overwhelmed as wave after wave of Morgons descend upon Earth.Chris,Danny,Tails,Knuckles,Amy,Cream and Big evacuate civilians with assistance from Espio,Charmy and Vector, while Sonic,Shadow and Silver transforms into their Super Forms and goes after Zaladar, eventually beating him into submission. Rouge makes her way to the portal, where Carson , freed of Zaladar's control, reveals that Zaladae's sceptre can be used to close the portal. Meanwhile, Mason's superiors attempt to end the invasion by launching a nuclear missile at Manhattan.Sonic intercepts the missile and takes it through the portal toward the Morgons fleet. The missile detonates, destroying the invaders' lead ship which disables their forces on Earth. Sonic runs out of power and he falls back through the portal, but the Shelia saves him from crashing to the ground. Amy deactivates the portal to prevent further invasion. In the aftermath, Naladar the Good Wizards returns Zaladar and the Morgons to Ordon. Mason addresses the assembled heroes, saying that the invasion has proved to him that even he isn't powerful enough to safeguard the Earth by himself. He proposes the formation of the Sonic Heroes,They agree (in his or her own way); Shadow, used to operating solo, is reluctant to join a team, but assures them that he'll be on call when they need help. Cast: Jason Griffith as Sonic the Hedgehog/Shadow the Hedgehog Quinton Flynn as Silver the Hedgehog Sean Marquette as Miles "Tails" Prower Dan Green as Knuckles the Echidna Caren Manuel as Rouge the Bat Lisa Ortiz as Amy Rose Rebecca Handler as Cream the Rabbit Oliver Wyman as''' '''Big the Cat David Wills as Espio the Chameleon Jimmy Zoppi as Vector the Crocodile Amy Birnbaum as Charmy Bee Bella Hudson as Blaze the Cat/Princess Stellina Maddie Blaustein as E-123 Omega Chris O'Donnell as Christopher Thorndyke Terrence Howard as Danny http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/HelenPiper Perabo as Helen Laura Bailey as Frances Robert R. Shafer as Naladar Graham McTavish as Zaladar David DeLuise as Dr.Phil Carson Dwayne Johnson as Jack Mason Dawn Olivieri as Nova Prime Michael Corbett as Rex Striker Category:Animation Category:Movies Category:Sonic series